Through The Years Of Awesomeness 2: 3D Edition
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Sonic writes in this Journal about all his past adventures in Poem form!. I am only doing the levels from the 3DS version of Sonic Generations. Please Read & Review *Discontiued Until Further Notice*
1. 20 Years Ago In Green Hill Zone

**20 Years Ago In A Zone Full Of Green Hills**

**20 Years Ago,**

I was just a newbie

A rookie hero

On my way to South Island* from evil.

Going around springs

And even a big loop-de-loop

With robots guarding the way.

It was easy of course.

So I got past the first sign

Going faster than the speed of sound.

By act 3 I was faced the bad guy himself

You know? Robuttnik.

After beating that there was no stopping me

And I went through a zone made of Marble

One filled with stars and bright lights

And even a giant Labyrinth

I got lost in that place a few times.

But eventually I got to the Final Zone

And shot Robotnik to the moon.

And that's what I did 20 Years Ago

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I decide since I got a lot of feedback from the last Generations Poetry I did went off and did another one. I got motivation from buying Sonic Generations on the 3DS, it its sooo AWESOME, so I will be doing the levels from there and a different ending.**

***Little Planet was the place were Sonic 1 was generally located, if that makes sense? **

**P.S. I had to do this or Luna would tell Sliver to chase Sonic  
**

**Please Read & Review- As we gone to a Casino at night.**

**I don't own Sonic Series.**


	2. 19 Years Ago In A Casino At Night

**19 Years Ago At A Casino At Night**

19 Years Ago,

Robotnik was at it again

So it was up to me

And by best friend Tails

Along the way to help

With his two tails to fly through the air

We could do practically anything.

We through hills named after Emeralds,

That amazing, but deadly Chemical Plant

Hill tops and even a mystical cave.

And we even soon we went through a casino

It was pretty late too

But that just made it way past cool*

The bright lights, floating platforms

With Robots to boot

Even a slot machines full of rings.

But remember kids Gambling's no good*.

Soon that fun ended and eventually

We went to the Death Egg and

Kicked Robuttnik's big fat butt.

And that what we did 19 Years Ago.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done, pretty short, but that's what the Classic Era's known for. Chapters will be longer by the Dreamcast or Modern Era  
**

*** 2 of Classic Sonic' famous sayings**

**Please Read & Review (If you don't THAT is no good)- As we go to see Hills made of Mushrooms?**


	3. 17 Years Among Hills Made Of Mushrooms

**17 Years Ago Among Hills Made Of Mushrooms**

**17 Years Ago,**

Still on Angel Island

With Knuckles still running away from us

Me and Tails continued our adventure through the unknown.

After going through that Marble Garden or that Carnival at night

Even that zone full of Hydrocity*

But now we were looking at some new sights at we ran

Or in Tails' case flew by

On this floating Island

We saw HOT Lava Reefs,

A zone full of sand (QUICK SAND)

We also found a hidden place, not that hidden if you ask me.

Now remembering that,

UGHH... Sky Sanctuary.

But now looking back, I though things couldn't get any weirder.

And I was right...

Till we saw Hills...

MADE OF MUSHROOMSSSSS!

I'm surprised Knucklehead can call this place home

I mean half of the time; I had to jump on those things to up those steep ledges*,

Annoying badniks in awkward places*

And somehow I could jump on top of loop-de-loops*

But I will thank those vines that stopped me from hitting spikes*.

Eventually we got through all of that nonsense and with help from Knucklehead

After knocking some sense into him

We helped return the Master Emerald

And at the same time Robuttnik

We saved the world together again later, but that's another future story to tell*.

And that's what I did and who I met 17 Years Ago.

* * *

**Hi guys back and in the mood to write better, and now my mind is clearer as I finally managed to make sense of the timeline between Sonic 3 and Sonic 3 Sonic & Knuckles so, it felt easier to write, but if you are a Classic Sonic fan, you may have noticed how in the Classic Era, I scrambled all the different levels together in a randomized order, just because it easier for me.**

***Fun Fact- I say Hydrocity instead of Hydro-city, I really don't know the way its supposed to be pronounced. I say it like that, because that is the way I first heard it.**

***All of this happened to me when playing Sonic Generations 3DS**

**Question- Are you going to the Summer Of Sonic (SOS) convention this year, I'm thinking of going this year, I heard its great fun, especially last year (Sonic's 20****th**** duh)**

**Please Read & Review- As next time Sonic goes to the 3****rd**** dimension on a adventure starting through Emerald Coast **

**I don't own Sonic series**


	4. 13 Years Ago In Emerald Coast

**13 Years Ago In Emerald Coast**

**13 Years Ago,**

I was relaxing like usual

Just as any blue Hedgehog would do

Then I noticed Tails flying by in the Tornado

But this time it wasn't good.

The plane was surrounded by smoke and looked it was about to crash.

So I followed it through the beautiful beach of the Emerald coast.

Running on the sand

Dodging the deep waters below

Epic Double* loops de loops

But the best or worst, but definitely memorable was trying to dash safely across the boardwalk (or pier or whatever the heck)

Without being chased…

BY A KILLER WHALE!

Then again it does qualify on my list of pure awesomeness.

* * *

I soon went found Tails and helped up on his feet.

I wondered how a good pilot like him crashed like that.

But then he showed me his reason

The plane was powered by a Chaos Emerald.

He told me the Emerald radar had found a Emerald

In a very Windy Valley

Thus started our adventure...

DEEP BREATH IN.

3,2 ,1 Egghead comes in and tries to create a plot twist,

We beat him

We find another Chaos Emerald

Till Robotnik snatched it.

We went back to the Mystic Ruins when Knucklehead ambushed me and made me dropped both Emeralds that we had.

Robuttnik gave it to Chaos, some random water god that I didn't know about yet,

We then chased him into the sky

Crash landed

Lost Tails

Found Amy and forced me too take care of her bird friend,

Some robot was after us

But then Amy ran into Twinkle Park

I lost her, but then realised she was kidnapped by Zero

So I had to rescue her

Found Tails again

And flew to the Egg fleet

After doing a another sky chase

Had to go through all of Egghead's base to find Chaos there engulfing some how 6 Chaos Emeralds

Found out Amy had already escaped, so I told Tails take her to safety,

But that I saw a random cat that

Asked me to save his frog?

I did that.

Beat Buttnik and Chaos

And thus the adventure was over and I can finally breath...

Till Chaos found the last and final Emerald (no matter what uncanon stories you've been told)

And become Perfect Chaos

And started destroying the city!

So it was up to me, after Chaos wasting all the Emeralds energy,

But with hope and faith from my friends and the fans (That means you too^_^ for the people reading at home)

The Chaos Emeralds started glowing

And for the first time

I became Super Sonic*!

And I have a feeling that you're going to be hearing that for a long while.

So with my new super powers

I beat Chaos

And uncovered a mystery

And that is what I did 13 Years Ago.

* * *

**Well that didn't take long, the writing that was. It was short so Sonic could have a chance to breath Sonic Adventure a whole was so long- At least in Sonic' case=P. And if you are wondering the Olympics is coming along- SLOWLY, but surly.**

***DOUBLE RAINBOW**

***Cause everybody's Super Sonic Racing! **

**Please Read & Review- As we go on a Radical Highway and maybe see the Ultimate Lifeform **


	5. 10 Years Ago On A Radical Highway

**10 Years Ago (Not really) On A Radical Highway**

**10 Years Ago,**

I was in military confinement,

But ran away by escaping through to the city

I did just that.

I fought against the Big-Foot (**Not sure that's correct**)

And then I came face to face with my faker.

He looked just like me, but most importantly he was holding a Chaos Emerald,

I tried to chase him, but he teleported on top of a building

He told me his name was Shadow

Apparently the Ultimate Lifeform

Before I could get to him he was gone

And I was captured by G.U.N* again.

* * *

I was begin held at Prison Island in a cell that had random chalk writing on the walls

Until I was saved by Amy with the help of Tails,

So then I went through the rockin Metal Harbour

Then in to a very Green Forest, were I saw Shadow and battled him

And of course I won,

But then I heard the Island was about to explode

Shadow again ran off

So I had escape from the Island.

By the time me, Tails and Amy went to city

Egghead had blown the moon in half!

We needed to find were Eggman was signalling his broadcast

So we followed the President car to try and find him through a not very hidden base

And once we found the car, we just jumped right in.

We found out that Eggman was apparently in space

No idea how he got up there, but what was important thing now was to find him.

With the help of Knuckles, we got through the Pyramid with a large cave inside

And apparently Knuckles fought a… ghost

* * *

We took up to the now famous Space Colony Ark

Were Tails made a fake Chaos Emerald

I found Egghead, so I was forced to give him the Emerald (Fake one)

But Eggman realised it was fake and sent me out into space,

But somehow managed to do Chaos Control

So then I found Shadow and I challenged him to a race for the Final Rush.

Not sure I won through?*

* * *

Anyway we found out a lazer* was going to be shot at the earth any minute

And the Ark its self was going to explode!

The cannon was powered by the Chaos Emeralds,

So all we had to do was use the Master Emerald to calm them down,

But it wasn't easy since Biolizard was in the way

Till Shadow helped us, and we got on are merry way.

After some random chanting from Knuckles

The Master Emerald calmed down the others,

But cannon was still about to be fired with only 15 minutes left

Me and Shadow powered up and turned Super

To save the day against Biolizard

Sadly after the battle Shadow was gone

But don't worry, I'm sure one day he will come back*.

And that's what I did and whom I met 10 Years Ago

P.S. If your wondering about the Radical Highway fiasco- Just ask Shadow and if he's in a good mood he'll tell you all about it

* * *

**Sonic Adventure 2. The game Sonic Fans declare as the best game ever, of the modern ones anyway. When I was writing this, I was like wait- Sonic didn't even go to Radical Highway, so why was this in the Generations 3DS, but all the same he is Sonic's take on Adventure 2- to me not very good, but I tried.**

***JUST SAY GUN**

***Playing either as Sonic or Shadow you never find out who won for some reason or rasin XD**

***Laser, Drill, Cube, Spikes, Rocket, Hover, Frenzy!- Thank the Lord for Roger Craig Smith, he is Good, Great, Awesome, Outstanding and Amazing!**

***He sure does, and more Emo than ever-Shadow Fangirls don't flame! *Still hides under bed***

**Pleasse Read & Review- As we go to a different dimenson(Spelt wrong) to go to a Palace filled with Water **


End file.
